A Deathly Game Of Cluedo
by GuiltyInnocence
Summary: The Yamis get bored and when they are given a game of Cluedo to play, who knows whats going to happen? This is my first story try to be nice. Hope you enjoy! I don't own YuGiOh or Cluedo! Please R&R it makes me feel good


A deathly game of Cluedo

The Yami's, Bakura, Marik and Yami where bored out of there skulls as they sat in Yugi's room. No one really knew why they were in Yugi's room. Though Bakura thought they must have been drunk the night before and ended up there Marik thought magical Pixies had sent them there for there newest mission to save the world. And Yami thought what is Marik on? (Gotta loves Marik ^^)

"I'm bored!" shouted Bakura.

"Then leave" said Yami.

"I'm too lazy to get up" explained Bakura.

"THE PIXIES ARE RUNNING LATE AGAIN, THEY DO THIS ALL THE TIME!" shouted Marik angrily throwing his shoe at the wall.

"No need to take it out on the shoe" said Yami feeling sorry for the shoe. "Or the wall!"

"Those Pixies just earned them self's a one way ticket to the Shadow Relm" Marik mumbled under his breath.

"I wish we had something to do" Yami said.

As if by magic a knock came on Yugi's bedroom door. And when everyone got there hopes up for something awesome to walk in… Yugi's Grandpa opened the door.

"It's just the cranky old man from down stairs" Bakura sighed with anger in his voice. "Why are you here old man?"

"I happen to live here" Grandpa yelled slightly.

"Your point?" continued Bakura.

"I thought he was a hobo" screamed Marik with shock while Bakura laughed.

"I am not a hobo" pouted Grandpa. "I was coming up to tell you that since your bored I could give you a game to play, the games called Cluedo!" explained Grandpa.

"Someone dies and-" Grandpa stared to explain but was cut of by Bakura.

"Can the Pharaoh be the one that dies?" That earned him a glare from Yami and a high five from Marik. (Grandpa knows about Yami being Pharaoh and stuff)

"Wait how did you know we were bored?" wondered Yami.

"NO REASON!" shouted Grandpa as he ran out.

"My wish came true!" exclaimed Yami. "We have something to do!"

Bakura glared at him "That was just a coincident" he said.

Then he turned around and whispered "I wish I had a new dagger"

"Well lets see how this game works" said Yami staring at the instructions. "Right, someone die, have to find out who it was, with which weapon and in what room"

"Sounds easy!" shouted Bakura.

"Right there should be five little figures but there is only four wonder what happen to the red one?" asked Yami.

"I ate it, sorry I was holding it in my mouth and my tongue hit it and it went down my throat" answered Marik then he laughed a little.

Yami and Bakura stared at Marik in silence for a moment.

After the bored game was set up and everyone had a figure the game began.

Of course the Yami's didn't have a clue what they were doing this was sure to be a disaster.

"I think it was me with the Millennium Ring in the Shadow Realm!" shouted Bakura with laughter. "I win I was right!"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T WIN!" shouted Marik and Yami.

"FINE, let the game go on!" yelled Bakura.

After five minutes of actually trying to play it right Yami had announced that he was the winner.

Bakura started shouting and cursing. ( I will not let bad words in my fanfics sorry J)

Both Yami and Bakura stopped screaming at each other when they noticed Marik wasn't doing anything.

"What the heck he's not screaming should we take him to see a doctor?" said Yami in a worried tome.

"Nah I got this, Marik Yami said he won the game" said Bakura right beside Marik's ear. "4, 3, 2 and-"

"HE DID WHAT!" Marik yelled as he flipped the table the bored game was on.

Then Bakura, Yami and Marik started fighting and shouting some more.

"STOPPPPPP" shouted Yami. The other two stopped. Yami was on the ground with Bakura standing on him and Marik was pulling Bakura's hair while Bakura was trying to throw a few punches.

"What are we doing we shouldn't be fighting like this… we should be using our Millennium Items!" Yami yelled.

The other two smirked in agreement. Once they had the Items in their hands I'd feel sorry for anyone that walked through that door. But the baka Yamis forgetting the true power of the Millennium Items just start hitting each other with them. The first swing of the Millennium Rod chop the tip of Yami's hair off. And if I know one thing about Yami, its never touch his hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" Yami said doing the head wobble and finger moving thing.

Bakura busted out laughing "Nice hair do Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh swung the Millennium Item and Bakura ducked but the Item swung round and hit him from the back and he was on the floor. Bakura threw his Millennium Ring like a Frisbee and a few little spikes slice Marik in the face. Now all three of them were really angry and I assume wanted to kill each other.

After another half an hour of what I like to call World War Yami! The Hikaris were heading up to Yugi's room. And once they walk in… Bakura was lying down scars all over him and a tub of Ice cream on his head (thanks to Marik) Marik was tangled in blankets and had scars too and he had the Millennium Ring stuck in his hair (I don't even now how he managed that). But Yami was nowhere to be seen. Their jaws dropped. As Marik tried to wriggle his way out of the tangled blankets Malik walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Where's Atem?" he asked.

"Look up, me and Bakura did that!" replied Marik. The three Hikaris were afraid to look up but once they did all they seen was Yami held to the roof with four of Bakura's strongest daggers. He had a cloth over his mouth and beside him written in what looked like Peanut Butter was : Pharaoh sucks !


End file.
